uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
National Express West Midlands 2018
we be talk about west midlands public transport service number depots placed number nxwm buses west midlands england places depots this is bus station VehicleRegPlate/FleetNumber at the depot # Walsall Garage # Wolverhampton Garage # Pensnett Garage # Yardley Wood Garage # Acocks Green Garage # Bordesley Garage # Birmingham Central Garage # Perry Barr Garage # Coventry Garage # Miller Street Garage * lots depot buses In places this Is based at depots is about the buses nxwm england buses in depots bus numbers in the timetable places destination place RegPlate/Registration ☀service changes depots this is about west midlands england depot buses and routes are numbers that’s very important job west midlands buses routes to depots buses are timetable to check that’s very very important to check on timetable bus numbers in the depot lots of buses are dangerous thing in the depot and the bus garage are biggest depot buses are tour (Fleet) 4594 - 4614 are west midlands BX54 buses in 2004 4610 - 4614 at the time it’s be currently recently transferred from Birmingham Central Garage to Walsall Garage (Service) Birmingham and Walsall via Perry Barr bus nxwm buses ☀service changes depots this is about west midlands england depot buses and routes are numbers that’s very important job west midlands buses routes to depots buses are timetable to check that’s very very important to check on timetable bus numbers in the depot lots of buses are dangerous thing in the depot and the bus garage are biggest depot buses are tour (Fleet) 4594 - 4614 are west midlands BX54 buses in 2004 4610 - 4614 at the time it’s be currently recently transferred from Birmingham Central Garage to Walsall Garage (Service) bus nxwm buses (51) Birmingham - Newtown - Perry Barr - Great Barr, Scott Arms - Walsall (934) Birmingham - Perry Barr - Kingstanding - Pheasey - Walsall (935) Birmingham - Perry Barr - Kingstanding - Streetly Hardwick Arms - Walsall (936) Birmingham - Perry Barr - Kingstanding - Pheasey - Aldridge - Brownhills West (937) Birmingham - Perry Barr - Kingstanding - Aldridge - Brownhills - Chasetown - Burntwood - Sankey’s Corner - Chase Terrence - Boney Hay (937A) Birmingham - Perry Barr - Kingstanding - Banners Gate - Streetly Hardwick Arms - Aldridge - Brownhills - Brownhills West (997) Birmingham - Perry Barr - Old Oscott - Pheasey - Aldridge - Walsall (997E) Birmingham - Perry Barr - Old Oscott - Pheasey, Dears Leap (X51) Birmingham - Perry Barr - Great Barr, Scott Arms - Walsall - Leamore - Bloxwich - Landywood - Cheslyn Hay - Longford - Cannock - Hednesford Category:Y743TOH Working On 79 To Wolverhampton (4148 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage) Category:Y745TOH Working On 69 To Walsall (4159 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage) Category:Y747TOH Working On 256 To Stourbridge (4152 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage) Category:Y751TOH Working On 301 To Mossley (4155 Is Based At Walsall Garage) Category:Y757TOH Working On 89 To Walsall (4160 Is Based At Walsall Garage)